A Blast From The Past
by LycoX
Summary: After defeating the Beast and gaining some peace for the town and themselves, Scott decides to have a get together to celebrate. Naturally something has to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A Blast**

 **From The Past**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing what you see here. While Allison is in this in a fairly interesting way, this in no way will be Scallison. Set after season 5 but ignores Kira leaving as anything to do with the Dread Doctors messing with her is ignored.**

* * *

A few days after they'd stopped the Beast, rid themselves of the Dread Doctors, threw Theo in to Eichen where he wouldn't be a pest to them anymore, got Mason back, and Hayden became Scott's second Beta, the Alpha decided to invite everyone to his house for a Barbeque to celebrate. Something none of them was about to turn down! Though naturally, Gerard was not invited. Not that the old man really even cared about being invited of course. Though that may have something to do with the fact he was finding himself being thrown into a van to be taken to Eichen around then too after Scott had a light bulb moment that Chris couldn't help but agree with where his father was concerned. Braeden unfortunately wasn't there to attend the gathering as she had gone back to where she, Derek, and Cora were living but she did promise that the next cook out would be on them.

Something Stiles couldn't help but snort at as he really didn't think Derek would like that too much, no matter how much the Sourwolf had started to relax. A line of thinking he made sure to keep to himself since he didn't feel like getting an earful from the guy. The cook out happened on a weekend and everyone was relaxed and having a damn good time. Especially Mrs. Martin and the Sheriff and Stiles was so damned glad he saw Lydia more as a good friend then a love interest these days or that would have just been really freaking weird. Lydia herself found it kind of embarrassing with how giggly her mom was being but kept quiet since she actually loved it somewhat as she couldn't remember her mom looking as happy as she had been recently in awhile. Ken Yukimura was definitely having a blast much to Kira's mortification.

As the man was greatly enjoying telling stories about her to an eagerly listening and grinning Scott as they manned the grill. Something that contained a mix of American, Hispanic, and Japanese foods nicely enough. Scott himself was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, sandals, and for whatever reason he couldn't really explain, the brown pants he wound up wearing when turned into a Berserker. The teenager had felt them calling to him and had found them so damned comfortable to wear so he wasn't gonna complain at all where that was concerned. Mason had happily spent the majority of his time asking Chris Argent all sorts of questions about the Supernatural much to a grinning Corey's amusement. Chris wasn't quite sure of what to make of the kid but he did like the fact he seemed so interested.

Deputy Clarke was even listening in on it too as she was quite curious about the whole thing after Hayden, with Scott and Liam by herside had revealed a few things to her. Malia had found herself heavily interested in a novel while she sat by Stiles as Lydia got deep into some Science facts with an increasingly lost Jordan Parrish. But he wasn't about to stop her as he could tell how much the girl was enjoying herself. Melissa was having the time of her life taking pictures of everyone while getting to know Noshiko even more. Liam and Hayden kept themselves occupied with one another when Brett and Lori were talking with the others. Satomi and the rest of her Pack had been invited but they had declined but promised to come around for the next occasion.

Deaton would have been there but he was currently out doing something with his sister. What that was none of them was sure of. Now what neither of them knew was that things were about to get a little crazy and even emotional. And it all began when Allison Argent made an appearance. Something that should have been impossible as it is where she's concerned. As for Allison herself, the girl was highly confused and even scared after she had somehow found herself on a very familiar road after having been with Scott on the bridge during their little skip school excursion. Something she knew was probably going to get her into a lot of trouble with her parents but it was worth it to have been able to spend time with Scott!

The day she had with him was probably the best birthday she'd ever had and she was even seriously considering some extra special fun between her and Scott. But then somehow, someway she had found herself here instead on this road leading to his house. She hoped he had answers or was at least okay! As the thought of anything happening to him was a scary thought to even think about. Making her way up the street, she was surprised to see quite a few people in his front yard and the smell of something being cooked. _Did he somehow make a surprise for me?_ And if he did, why and how was he able to pull off getting her on the street away from his house?

"That boy is gonna be begging for mercy when I'm done with him." Allison muttered to herself with a pleased smile on her face as she thought of all sorts of fun ways to ensure that happening.

Seeing her dad in the yard made her wonder where her mom was, the young Argent couldn't also help but wonder who were the other people there as well. _Did Stiles get ahold of some Rogaine!?_ Which would only make sense to her for how he was able to have so much hair so quickly!

Heck, knowing him he probably did it if he thought it would get him anywhere with Lydia! As she made her way up to them, everyone but Scott as he'd been inside the house to grab something went quiet. Shocked at the sight of who they were seeing and furious in the case of Chris. Allison, seeing the looks on everyone's faces couldn't help but ask the question on her mind. "What? Did I ruin the surprise party?" She asked nervously as she came up to them.

To her surprise, her father fell to his knees in pure shock and she rushed over to him. "Dad!"

"You… You can't be real..." Muttered the man as she hugged him and feeling highly confused and worried by his words.

There was going to be Hell to pay when he snapped out of his shock. That was for damn sure! Scott chose at that moment to come back out with another package of Tortillas and quickly noticed something was off. "Hey, what's wrong!?"

Allison turned to the source of the voice and her eyes widened in surprise. Scott's hair was shorter and he somehow looked a little older then she last saw him. The green shirt looked really good on him, though she wondered where in the heck he got those pants from!? As they just looked weird on him! But then she noticed the tattoo on his arm. _When did he get that!? And why didn't he tell me!? For that matter how did I fail to see it since that thing doesn't even look new!?_

The sight of Allison Argent herself, holding her father shocked the Hell out of the young Alpha as everyone else watched on. Each of them holding their breaths and wondering what would happen next. Though Liam, Hayden, Mason, Brett, Lori, and Deputy Clarke were greatly confused by what was going on. "Alli… Allison…!?" Gasped out Scott as the package of Tortillas fell out of his hands as he could hardly believe what he was seeing right in front of him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, is this a nasty trick of some sort? Or is it really Allison herself? Read on to find out! I'm not exactly sure how long this is gonna be however so its likely to be a short story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Love the feedback I got for this! Thanks all! Now let's roll on!**

* * *

Allison stared at her boyfriend in a very confused matter as she held her tearful and heavily in denial father. Why on Earth was Scott so shocked to see her when they were together just moments ago enjoying their alone time with one another? It just made no sense at all! The reactions of everyone else wasn't helping any either for the girl and she was rapidly getting tired of it. "Its me Scott! I don't get why you seem so surprised to see me! I mean we were just at the bridge when I somehow ended up down the road from from here."

"Stop it! Just stop it! Just stop what ever sick game you're playing here!" Demanded her father as he pulled away from her and to his feet. Making Allison look on in shock at what had just happened.

"But… I'm not playing any kind of sick game here!" Pleaded the girl who was close to coming to tears.

Scott could hear her heartbeat and there was no lie to be found. Which meant this shapeshifter was really good at lying or this somehow really was Allison. And judging by her comment about the bridge, an Allison who had yet to know of the Supernatural… Which made this a truly troubling situation. Forcing himself to move over to her, he knelt down and leaned in as he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. Making the girl even more confused then before. Scott opened his eyes and looked at her in shock. "It… It really is you..." Spoke the teenager in a wowed tone.

Allison had no idea how smelling her told him that but at least someone was believing her! "That's what I keep telling my dad!" Cried out the girl before flinging herself into Scott's arms.

Chris though, while he had come to trust Scott over time had a very hard time believing what he had just heard. Kira, Melissa, the Sheriff, Stiles, Malia, Ken, Noshiko, Parrish, and Lydia all had a hard time believing it too. As it just couldn't be possible even for them. Though Noshiko privately did have an idea or two as to what could have happened as it wouldn't have been the first time something like this had happened. Though perhaps not as emotional causing as this was. Scott held his ex awkwardly as he looked around at his friends and his mother, his eyes eventually met Kira's and the young Kitsune could easily see how lost her boyfriend was over this whole thing. Allison's own confusion made it hard to even be jealous in any way of how close she was being to Scott.

"How Scott? How is this possible!? Even with all I've been exposed to this just shouldn't even be possible. She died in your arms for God's sakes!" Got out Chris as he ran a hand down his face and tried to gain control of his emotions.

Allison gave her attention to her father, wondering what the Hell he was talking about! As no way had she died in anyone's arms as she was right here! She couldn't even fathom dying in Scott's arms as that would have been truly horrible for him to have witnessed. The thought of him doing that in her own arms was a horrible thing to even think about for that matter. "Could the Dread Doctors have done something?" Spoke up the short haired girl who'd been sitting next to Stiles asked.

"Whoa, like a clone!?" Asked the African American teenager excitedly.

His excitement got him glares from everybody present and he immediately clamped down on that with a muttered apology as he realized just how serious this whole thing really was. "I can't think of why they would even do something like that though. They were really only focused on bringing out the Beast." Spoke up Lydia.

"Maybe Theo?" Suggested Stiles and the teenager wouldn't put it past the jerk either if he thought it would screw with Scott in a big way.

For Allison, she found herself wondering who or what a Dread Doctor was, along with this Theo person Stiles seemed to have a dislike of. And there was just no way cloning could be a real thing! That was just way too Sci-Fi! Scott helped her up but she refused to leave his side as her father was honestly scaring her a little too much with how he was acting. Ken quietly turned off the grill so that the food inside would not be ruined from the heat. Noshiko was the next to speak up as Lydia had actually been giving serious consideration to Stiles' suggestion much to the surprise of Allison. As last she knew the two were barely on speaking terms. "I may have an idea of what has happened." Spoke up the dark haired woman and instantly gaining everyone's attention.

Seeing that she had their attention, Noshiko continued onward. "I believe that Allison here has been brought forward in time." She said it so calmly as if she hadn't of just said something that was practically impossible.

"Wait, what? How's that… How's that even possible? Even for us that seems a little out there." Stiles said as he stared at Noshiko.

"As you know, there are thirteen types of Kitsune in the world correct?"

Stiles nodded and shuddered a little as the thought of the Nogitsune came to mind. Seeing his nod, the older Kitsune mother continued onward. "Of those thirteen types, there is the Time Kitsune who's FoxFire allows for time skips to occur. And it is my belief that one used their ability on Allison to bring her forward to our current time. Whether that was intentional or accidental remains to be seen."

Everyone was quiet as they digested that. But Allison for one could hardly believe what she had just heard. This woman had spoken about some kind of Kitsune, whatever that was who could control time as if it was a real thing! Clearly she needed to be checked in somewhere for an evaluation! "You guys… You guys aren't really seriously taking her seriously right? I mean… That's insane!"

"Not for us." Muttered Stiles and getting himself an elbow in the side from the short haired girl for it.

Allison was going to ask what the heck he meant by that when she felt Scott sigh. Turning to him to give her his attention, she asked him what was wrong. "Allison… This is gonna be hard to believe but I think Mrs. Yukimura is right about this. Where you came from it was 2011 right?" She gave a nod to confirm it and he sighed sadly.

Something that made her want to kiss and hug him tightly to make him feel better. She even went to try and kiss him but was thrown off and rather hurt when he turned his head away from her. "For us, its 2012 and late into August." He told her softly as he looked at her again.

Hearing that made the girl's eyes widen in pure disbelief. As no way that could be right at all! No way! "N-no! I… I can't believe that. Its not, its not true!" Denied the girl as she backed away from Scott and looked around at the gathered crowd and seeing their saddened faces was just too much for her.

Allison looked to her father who could barely seem to look at her and it brought the tears to finally start coming down. She made to move towards him but suddenly felt weak and was soon on the ground, no longer awake. Causing a panic to occur from the group as Scott quickly got to her and carried her inside. Noshiko had a feeling something like that would have occurred if her theory was correct and it seems like it was becoming more correct by the moment. The wisened years old wife and mother could only hope for the best in a situation like this as it was not going to be easy for the girl and those that knew her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The nose doesn't lie! And is Noshiko's theory correct or is it some plot left over by the Dread Doctors or Theo? Read on to find out! Time I got myself in bed as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now on with the show!**

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Allison blearily rubbed away the sleep from her eyes as she sat up with the thought in mind that she had been having a horrible nightmare after her really exciting day with Scott. Which was really cruel of her mind to do that to her in her view! But then as she looked around, the young Argent realized she wasn't in her own room and quickly realized it was Scott's! A smile came to her face as she had the thought that he must have carried her to his room after falling asleep on him. But then once she became more awake, she realized that things seemed a little different compared to the last time she had been in his room. Getting up, Allison began to look around more and when she saw several pictures on the walls and shelves, a feeling of dread welled up in her as maybe… Just maybe her nightmare wasn't a nightmare at all. Quite a few of the pictures were of various people by themselves or with Scott in various situations. Though some of them she didn't really recognize all that much if at all.

One thing she noticed in quite a few of them though was the closeness between her boyfriend and that Asian looking girl she'd seen earlier. And when she saw a picture of them kissing, it made her step back with her hands to her mouth as tears welled up. If this really was 2012 and she really was dead by now and this wasn't some horrible nightmare from Hell, Allison had to wonder how long he waited til after she had died to be with this girl. Because she didn't think she'd do something this horrible to him if it had been him who died damnit! A look at a nearby calender told her it was September and while that was helpful to an extent, Allison really just wanted to go find Scott and demand answers! Even if she had to slap the ever loving crap out of him to get them! The door opening caught her attention and she briefly wondered if it was Scott himself. Which would certainly save her the time in going looking for him!

Only the other person wasn't Scott but was his mother instead. "Oh… I thought, I thought you were Scott." Muttered the girl and the older woman offered an apologetic smile to the girl.

"Sorry sweetheart, Scott's actually out trying to keep your father from doing something he'll likely regret." Informed Melissa much to Allison's shock.

Letting out a disbelieving laugh, the young Argent fell back on to Scott's bed. "Wow, the last time those two were around one another it wasn't the most comfortable…"

Instead of saying anything, Melissa just sat down next to the girl and wrapped an arm around her. Something that surprised the young teen since she wasn't exactly close to Scott's mom considering how often she wasn't around due to her job at the hospital. Leaning into the one armed hug and feeling a whole lot of relief in it, the two were silent for several minutes until Melissa broke it. "I can only imagine how crazy things are for you in a situation like this." The mother told her softly and the girl sniffled.

"Do… Do you think… I'll be able to get back to my own time?" She also wondered if she could somehow forget all about this too…

"Well if there's an answer to be found to that sweetheart, Scott and the others will certainly find it." Answered Melissa seriously and whatever those answers were, Allison certainly hoped it would happen!

Though how Scott would be able to find that answer is beyond her! "I'm not sure I can trust Scott… Not, not when I know he's with someone else. I mean… Did he even wait that long after I wel… Died!?"

She knew she was being unfair but she couldn't bring herself to care all that much and Mrs. McCall thankfully seemed to understand that when she explained to her in a soft, calm and understanding tone of voice. "Oh sweetie… I'm not sure of the exact details but the two of you were only friends for several months before we lost you. Kira stepped back after it happened to give him time to mourn your loss before they officially got together." Melissa wasn't entirely sure if she should be telling Allison all this as she may wind up going back to her own time.

Allison was just stunned to hear that. Only friends!? What on Earth could have possibly caused that to happen!? The girl wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know… Especially if she was able to get back home and there wasn't a way to remove her memories of this time period as that would only mess with her. Especially where her death was concerned! Which was another thing she didn't really think she wanted to know about… Allison wasn't going to ask Scott since she'd apparently died in his arms as that would be too horrible a thing to do to him. No telling how hard even if they were just friends by that point it had been on him when it happened. A rumbling of her stomach caused her to blush while Melissa merely smiled at her. "Oh, well it sounds like someone's hungry!"

"Sorry." Replied the girl sheepishly.

"No need for that! Come on, let's go see what's in the kitchen."

"You don't have to do that. I mean I can always go home and eat..."

Which… If her dad's reaction was anything to go by, there was no telling how her mom or even her aunt would react to seeing her alive and well again. She felt Scott's mom tense up at that and hoped that didn't mean anything bad! "Its fine sweetheart, it um… It wouldn't be a good hostess of me if I didn't give you something to eat."

Getting up, she turned to Allison and extended a hand. The young Argent tentatively reached out for it and got up and was led downstairs to the kitchen and noticed the tin foil covered plates and she figured that must have been from their cook out. Getting a plate out for Allison and placing it front of her as she sat down, the mother began to uncover the tin foil and told the young time mis-placed teenager to dig in. Something Allison happily did despite the fact some of it didn't even seem all that familiar to her. While she got into the fine act of devouring the more familiar looking food with Melissa watching on in slight amusement, a knock at the door was heard. Making for the nurse and mother to head that way and wondered if it was possibly a Deputy bringing home Scott and possibly Chris after things got out of hand from wherever her son had found him.

To her complete surprise however, what she found wasn't a Deputy or anyone else she knew, but instead an old Asian looking man. "Greetings McCall Sama, I have come a long way due to the shift in Time." Spoke the old man with a bow to a very surprised Melissa who was wondering how on Earth he had managed to somehow know about Allison's surprise appearance!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, who is this mysterious new visitor!? Find out next time! Hopefully I handled Allison's reactions to seeing Scott with Kira in a fairly good way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Three Hours Later At Derek's Loft**

After the arrival of the old man, it had taken around three hours to gather everyone up for a meeting at Derek's Loft that he had allowed the Pack to use for anything they needed. Part of the reason it took three hours was due to the fact Deucalion had been asked to show up for the meeting and he'd been a ways away from the town. Tracey and Josh, along with the other former Chimeras were with him after having gotten a second chance at life despite the fact they felt like they could never show their faces to their loved ones considering the fact they had been dead before. Although Deucalion was working on something with Braeden to get them declared alive again in what would hopefully be a believable way. Deucalion had made use of the serum Theo had used to bring back Tracey, Corey, Josh, and Hayden thanks in part to the fact he'd been alone for some time after Hayden had left and when Theo and Tracey had left to meet with Scott. Alone time he had used to his advantage to hide some of the serum for future use. Granted, there was some considerable distance between himself, Tracey, and Josh considering his role in their deaths.

But they were part of his pack regardless as he had promised them a chance at redemption when he offered those two and the others aside from a still dead Donovan the Bite. Donovan he knew would have been a problem had he brought the boy back and didn't want to deal with a problematic issue like that. Allison for her part had been understandably confused and curious about who all of these people were that Scott, Stiles, and Lydia seemed to know. His boss being there was a little weird too but he seemed so at ease with everyone present and she could only guess at how well he must know some of them. The state of father looking rather roughed up once Scott had brought him to the Loft had been rather surprising to see and a bit worrisome for that matter too. Scott's boss had asked about it and her now ex had mentioned that her father had gotten into it with a few Gnomes, a Were-Bear, and an angry Bouncer.

The first part of those two things seemed strange as heck to the young time displaced girl since those two things didn't even exist aside from statues and supernatural type fiction. Roku-ji, as she and Melissa had come to learn was the old man's name had been rather elated after seeing the mother of Scott's current girlfriend and the woman herself had been rather surprised to see him but happy at the same time. Her husband had found it interesting that the old man called himself that as the name actually meant six o'clock and the old man had cheerfully explained that that was a particular time of day that he liked and so named himself that a long time ago. Stiles had made a somewhat sarcastic remark about how the man would fit right in with all of them then for being something of an odd ball and Roku-ji just smiled in happiness over the words.

Both Stiles and Mason felt oddly reminded of the old wizard Conan had allied with for a short time after the old man had saved his life and it had earned them a laugh from the old man who claimed he'd been inspiration for that role. Which led to those two and others guessing what his actual age was and his smile getting wider every time they guessed wrongly. "Oh Roku, quit playing games already." Remarked Noshiko fondly.

Roku-ji laughed boisterously at her remark. "Ahh, but I love games Noshiko-san! Makes me feel like a young Kit again!"

To Kira's surprise, her mother rolled her eyes in what could only be describe as fond exasperation of the old man. One who was clearly a Kitsune like herself and her mother judging by the 'Kit' remark. Either that or he was just aware of what her mother was and liked to refer to himself in various Fox terms for his own reasons. "Why are we even here?" Muttered Tracey to Josh who like the others in the newly formed Pack was wondering the same thing from their corner of the Loft.

"Think of it as a learning experience in the world of the Supernatural." Asnswered Deucalion before Josh could.

Tracey gave him a questioning look but all the man did was to give a nod towards the old man. Who was walking towards Argent's apparently time displaced daughter. Which to her was probably weirder then anything else she'd experienced in the past month or so and that was saying something! "Tell me young Kit, what do you know of the world?"

Allison was understandably confused by the old man's question. "Would you call me mad if I was to tell you my age was well past the hundreds?"

"Would you claim me fit for one of those white padded cells if I was to tell you that all you ever heard about the Supernatural really did exist?"

"Umm… Maybe? I don't… I don't know!"

She didn't want to be rude but did this man forget to take his pills or something!? That belief was further expanded on when all he did in return was laugh heartily. A growl then could be heard and she looked towards where it came from and was rather surprised it had come from Scott! "Stop playing around and get to the point already." This was some serious business for crying out loud!

The authority in his voice was a huge surprise to Allison as she had never heard him speak like that before. And she had to admit she found it kind of hot and wondered how she might be able to get her version to do the same once she got back. Well… That is if she still remembered anything about this side trip of her's. Since as like any Sci-Fi movie would tell you, knowledge of the future was a bad thing to have as it could lead to things you weren't intending to happen. Roku-ji bowed his head a bit in respect towards Scott and Allison and the new Pack members Deucalion wondered just how respected Scott really was. Which would make complete sense to Tracey considering how much of a hard on Theo seemed to have for him, along with trying to pretty much be Scott to the point he wanted the other teenager's Pack all to himself.

Which anyone in their right minds wouldn't have had anything to do with that and it was clear the asshole had forgotten all about that. Unless he had a plan for that in mind that he failed to never mention. "My apologies young Alpha." Said the man respectfully and apologetically.

A nod was gotten from Scott after that and Roku-ji straightened himself up instead of staying hunched over like some old hag. "In this world of ours, there is more then you know of." And as if to show what he meant, he vanished right before her very eyes.

Only to extend a hand past her head much to her shock as she slightly turned to see him standing behind her with a grin on his face. "How did… How did you do that!?"

"Teleportation young Kit! A handy ability for an old Fox such as myself to have." He then walked around her and the others to stand directly in front of her again.

"Because of what I am, it helped me to know of what happened to you and it is my hope that I shall be able to send you home."

"What do you mean what you are? You're just a human being! How can you help me get back home!?"

A hearty laugh escaped the old man, further confusing Allison and getting another growl from Scott in the process. "Just a human being she says! Oh ho young Kit I am as human as a Fox is!"

Leaning over to her, he allowed his eyes to glow orange and it frightened her quite a bit but a squeeze of her leg by Melissa kept her from freaking out completely. "Born I was more than two thousand years ago by the union of an Ocean Kitsune and a Wind Kitsune. When I was five hundred strong I transformed into a human guise for the first time and old Roku found himself liking it he did!"

"You're insane!" Cried out the terrified girl who had no idea what a Kitsune even was!

"Hah! Old Roku thought he was back in the 1800's but thankfully it wasn't the case!"

"Roku-ji is one of the oldest Kitsunes still living on the mortal plane." Interjected Noshiko smoothly in a calm voice.

Chris surprised his daughter next by getting on one knee in front of her. "Your mother and I had originally planned to keep the world of the Supernatural a secret from you as we wanted you to live a normal life. A life that didn't include hunting Werewolves and other would be threats to those who didn't know of them."

 _Oh God… Dad's losing it too!_ Freaked the girl in her head.

Scott stood up then and before her very eyes he somehow just… Changed. His brow changed, his eyes went red, fangs could be seen, his hair looked wilder, his ears were more pointy, and claws, actual honest to God claws could be seen on his hands! She looked on at him in utter terror and wondered how the boy she was in love with could look like that! Was her Scott like this too!? And if so, how could he never tell her this!? "Your reaction is almost exactly like my Allison's reaction was." Spoke up the future version of her boyfriend as he looked away.

The Asian girl stepped up and grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a comforting way, making him look at her gratefully with a smile and it made Allison's heart clench tightly at the sight of it. As something like that should be her doing and not this girl's. But the words Scott had spoken had clued the young Argent to the fact she did eventually find out and she must not have taken it too well at first. Though she wondered if that was why they had only been friends for some time before her death. "What… What are you?" She finally asked.

"A Werewolf. The red in my eyes signifies my status as an Alpha. One who leads rather then follows."

Oh, well she supposed that made sense! Though something like that had to be one Hell of a responsibility to have on your shoulders at a young age like his… A clapping of the hands by a smiling Roku-ji brought their attention back on to him. "To answer your question young Kit, I am able to do more than just teleport. As a Kitsune of Time I am able to traverse through time or even stop it for a certain period of time. Which is most handy when needing to get somewhere quickly! Road jams and flight delays!" He said with a shudder and despite herself, Allison couldn't help but smile at him for that.

"Man that is so cool!" Spoke up Mason excitedly.

"Yeah, it definitely sounds like a total time saver." Added in Lydia thoughtfully.

"Probably wouldn't be too helpful with paperwork." Threw in the Sheriff and Parrish nodded in agreement.

Another bout of laughter escaped old Roku-ji. "Well not every ability can be perfect."

He clapped his hands again and gestured for some space and got it. "Come young Kit, stand in front of me." Allison did so reluctantly and asked him what was going on.

Roku-ji quickly informed her and everyone else that he was going to use his considerable amount of power to open the way for her to return home and a chance look at her father showed the heart break in his eyes and it made her feel saddened for him as she realized he was practically losing her all over again. Allison rushed towards Chris and hugged him and he was quick to hug back tightly. The hug was over too soon though in Chris' view as they reluctantly parted and she went to stand back in front of the old man. Who soon started to chant in a language that none of them knew. Though it was clear Noshiko didn't think too highly of it. "Oh come now Noshiko-San! A little mystery is a must!" Protested Roku but a glare from her made him stop.

"Oh how the young are always in a rush." Muttered the man shortly after much to everyone else's amusement.

"I strangely feel flattered now." Responded Noshiko and it wasn't long before she was actually blushing after Ken whispered something into her ear.

Kira was embarrassed by it while Scott just grinned over the whole thing. Roku clapped his hands together before rubbing them quickly and it wasn't long before everyone could hear something crackling in the air as he thrust his hands out towards Allison and then thrust them in another direction. His eyes were glowing a bright orange and his hands were glowing as well and it was kind of mesmerizing to see. Roku-ji thrusted his hands one more time into the opposite direction with a yell and he stared at the open space for several seconds with a frown on his face. "Hmm… Old Roku is disturbed by this." Muttered the man as he scratched his head.

Before anyone could ask what he was talking about, he started to repeat his actions once again. Actions that were ended with another yell as he thrusted his hands outward as he had before. Only to frown once again by it all. "Something tells me whatever it is you're doing isn't working as you hoped it would." Came the voice of Scott's boss in a slightly worried tone.

A sigh escaped the old man after that and Allison felt worried. "Yes, you are correct Deaton-San. Twice now I have tried to open the way for the young Kit to return home. And twice now it has yet to work. This tells me two things that may be a cause of worry."

He was looking at Allison as he said this and she immediately had to ask what he was talking about. And the fear and worry in her voice was easily heard by all and Chris stepped up to hold her in a comforting way. An action she really appreciated in that moment. Another sigh escaped the man before speaking up. "One answer is that your timeline may not even be in existence. Another… Another answer is that yours is so far from this one that it is practically beyond my power to get you back to your own timeline."

"But that doesn't make any sense, I still clearly remember everything that happened that day and onwards." Protested Scott.

"Then that means the young Kit is of another timeline very similar to this one."

For Allison, she was really and seriously hoping that was being said wasn't what she thought it was. As if it was what she thought it was… Then that meant she wouldn't ever be going back to her own time. A time that included her life with Scott where they were happy and in love with one another. "Now I'm not exactly a real smart guy, but it kind of sounds like what you're saying is that this girl is basically stuck here." Spoke up Zach, a former Chimera and now part of Deucalion's Pack.

A scared look was sent his way by Allison and the boy cringed when he saw the look from her and muttered an apology. The old man bowed his head for a moment before looking to her with regret in his eyes. "What the young Kit says is correct. I am sorry but this time… This time is now your home."

Allison's hands went to her mouth as she looked at him in horror and tears, hardly believing what she had learned just now. "No! That can't be! You have to get me back!" Cried out the girl as the tears started to fall heavily down her face.

Roku-ji could only shake his head in regret at her and Allison fell to her knees and was quickly wrapped in the arms of her father while everyone else looked on sadly. This turn of events would be a huge adjustment for the time displaced girl and everyone else around her and eventually she would leave America with her father as she couldn't stay in a town where Scott was no longer her's. Being around Isaac in France had been greatly awkward but over time they got past it and were able to be friends. Isaac had come to rather like this version of Allison who hadn't been tainted by death and manipulations but thoughts of anything past friendship were a thing he tried to avoid. Primarily cause he didn't feel it would be right to her as she would no doubt think he was using her as a substitute for the Allison he lost. And that a relationship was the last thing she needed while dealing with the fact she was stuck in this timeline for good.

She never became a hunter even if she did take the training her dad wanted her to do. Mostly so that way if she ever did get into a bad situation she would have that to fall back on. It'd be several years before any of the Beacon Hills crowd saw her again but at least when they did, seeing Scott with Kira didn't hurt the girl anymore. Her friendship with Lydia, while it wouldn't be what they originally had, was still a very special one in its own right as time went on.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I have a feeling some of you are not going to be happy about the direction I took this. And originally I was going to have it where she was able to get back home but I decided to go an entirely different route. As not every story has a happy ending. The inclusion of Deucalion and his bunch was a last minute thing I thought of doing and hopefully it worked out well.**


End file.
